55 kg de sarcasme
by GallifreyTen
Summary: Vous savez professeur, si vous avez besoin de compagnie, il existe une rubrique pour trouver des rencards dans La Gazette du Sorcier. Je mets une petite annonce pour vous, si ça vous dit. Amélia Potter, jumelle de James Potter, entame sa cinquième année à Poudlard. Entre essayer de caser son frère avec Lily Evans et de faire enrager les Serpentards, cette année ne risque pas
1. Prologue

**_Prologue_**

 _Mon cher Lunard,_

 _Comment vas-tu ? Ici, tu te doutes bien que c'est la foire depuis que Sirius s'est établi chez nous. James et lui sont inséparables. Hier, nous avons passé la journée dans le verger. Sirius est tombé du haut d'un arbre, c'était assez drôle. C'est dommage que tu aies raté ça. Tu penses bien qu'en voyant ça, je me suis bien foutue de sa gueule._

 _J'aurais peut-être dû me retenir cette fois. Sur le coup, il n'a rien dit, mais après le repas, il m'a vidé une bouteille de chantilly sur la tête avec cette phrase : « Ce n'est pas parce que tu es la sœur jumelle de mon meilleur ami, que tu peux te moquer de moi. L'heure de la revanche à sonnée. » Ca c'est terminé en bataille de nourriture. On s'est bien fait engueulés. Mais bon, on c'était bien marrant donc, ce n'est pas grave._

 _Après qu'on se soit chacun douché, mon frère et Sirius sont venus s'incruster dans ma chambre. Je pense qu'on a veillé jusque deux heures du matin. Je me suis endormie avec le corps à moitié dans le lit. James a sombré dans le fauteuil et Sirius a fait un câlin à Morphée alors qu'il était sur la moquette. (Sûrement ses réflexes de chien qui déteignent sur sa forme humaine, si tu veux mon avis.)_

 _Ah, mes deux belles au bois dormant ont l'air de commencer à émerger de leurs rêves sûrement remplis de jolies filles nues. Enfin pas pour mon frère, il doit sûrement rêver de Lily. M'enfin, elle est peut-être nue, je ne peux rien confirmer._

 _Bref, j'ai hâte que tu nous rejoignes. Il manque grandement de sagesse et d'intelligence dans cette maison !_

 _Bisous sur ta joue poilue de loup,_

 _Amélia P._


	2. Chapitre I : Ah, parce que tu en as une

_« Mademoiselle Potter, Monsieur Potter et monsieur Black, vous viendrez en retenue demain soir pour me tenir compagnie. »_

Cette phrase stoppa net les trois protagonistes désignés dans une position plus que compromettante, si vous voulez mon avis. James Potter, cheveux bruns en bataille et lunettes rondes tenant dans un équilibre précaire sur son nez, se trouvait debout sur le bureau en bois et s'apprêtait à faire un saut sur le banc le plus proche. Sa sœur jumelle, Amélia Potter, 55 kg, était sur les épaules de Sirius Black. Ce dernier étant occupé à courir partout dans la classe.

 _« Vous savez professeur, si vous avez besoin de compagnie, il existe une rubrique pour trouver des rencards dans La Gazette du Sorcier. Je mets une petite annonce pour vous, si ça vous dit. »_

Amélia adressa un grand sourire au professeur McGonagall tandis que ses camarades de classe se mettaient à rire. La demoiselle ne put pas savourer sa victoire bien longtemps, car sa monture éclata de rire aussi et la lâcha pour plaquer ses mains sur son estomac. Ce qui était tout à fait inutile et qui aurait pu éviter à la jumelle Potter de se ramasser par terre.

Pour calmer la classe qui était de nouveau repartie dans un fou rire, le professeur de métamorphose frappa dans ses mains et commença son cours pendant que nos trois perturbateurs retournaient à leurs places respectives. Quand le calme fut revenu, l'adulte s'adressa à Amélia, n'ayant pas oublié son affront.

 _« Je vous rajoute deux heures de retenue en plus, mademoiselle Potter.»_

La dite demoiselle haussa les épaules, pendant que Sirius lui glissait à l'oreille.

 _« Dans tes dents, mademoiselle sarcasme. »_

Avant de lui offrir un sourire étincelant, made in Black. Amélia lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes avant d'essayer de se concentrer quand même un peu sur ce que la prof racontait. Ce serait bête de passer de 4h de retenue à 6, rien qu'en étant inattentive.

Après une heure de torture, la fin du cours sonna enfin. Les Maraudeurs se dépêchèrent de sortir et Amélia poussa un grand soupir de soulagement, une fois dans le couloir.

 _« Soeurette, t'as fait ton devoir de potions ? »_

Avant qu'Amélia ne puisse répondre à son frère, un nouvel arrivant passa son bras autour de ses épaules et répondit à sa place.

 _« Bien sûr, je ne sais même pas pourquoi tu poses la question. C'est vrai, que notre très chère Amélia, ici présente, est connue pour faire ses devoirs à temps. »_

La jumelle Potter fit la moue et son meilleur ami, Aristote, se prit un coup de coude dans le ventre. Malheureusement, cela ne lui retira pas son sourire éblouissant.

 _« Mais qui voilà ? Ne serait-ce pas notre Serdaigle préféré ? »_

Demanda Sirius, qui était revenu en arrière en voyant que ses amis ne le suivaient pas vers la Grande Salle.

 _« Salut, seul et unique amour de ma vie. »_

Sirius laissa échapper un rire alors que les deux adolescents se faisaient un check dans les règles de l'art. Check, qui durait approximativement vingt minutes à chaque fois. Amélia leva les yeux au ciel en les voyant commencer.

 _« Bon, on se retrouve à la Violette. »_

Vous vous en doutez sûrement, mais c'est un nom de code qui désignait le quartier général du petit groupe. Abandonnant Aristote et Sirius, les autres montèrent les escaliers jusqu'au troisième étage. Là, ils traversèrent plusieurs couloirs, leurs jambes les guidant machinalement. Ils arrivèrent ensuite devant la peinture d'une girafe. Amélia, qui était première de la file, caressa la toile où était représenté le cou de l'animal. Celui-ci frissonna et une porte s'ouvrit. Le groupe s'y engouffra. D'un sort simple, la demoiselle alluma la lumière révélant ainsi une sorte de salon aménagé aux murs pourpres. Les Maraudeurs l'avaient découverte lors d'une de leurs nombreuses expéditions et avaient décidés de s'y installer. La pièce dégageait une atmosphère chaleureuse et était plus que confortable. Il y avait plusieurs fauteuils, une moquette, une table un tableau à la craie où était soit écrit un nouveau plan de blague ou des trucs débiles du genre : « James + Lily = love 4ever ». Remus avait aussi insisté pour rajouter une bibliothèque. Cela lui avait été accordé et d'autres personnes l'utilisaient aussi assez souvent. Amélia se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil le plus proche et poussa un soupir de satisfaction.

 _« Allez quoi, Remus ! Passe ton devoir de Potions, je t'en supplie… Si je ne le rends pas, je vais me faire tuer par Slughorn… »_

 _« Tant mieux, ça me fera des vacances. »_

 _« Tais-toi, Amel ! »_

Cette phrase fut ensuite suivie par un coussin en plein visage de la jeune femme. Elle se mit à rire quand elle sentit quelqu'un s'allonger sur elle en allant enfouir son nez dans son cou.

 _« T'es lourd, Aristote. »_

Ce-dernier haussa les épaules et Amélia se mit à lui caresser les cheveux comme elle le faisait souvent. Sauf que le calme n'allait pas durer longtemps car Sirius s'écrasa sur eux. Je vous explique pendant qu'Aristote et Amélia se câlinaient, Sirius avait ennuyé James qui l'avait poussé. Patmol, pour se venger, attrapa le coussin de tout à l'heure et le lança sur James. Sauf que ce-dernier l'évita et le projectile heurta donc Remus. Lunard posa son livre et le relança sur Sirius. Cela dégénéra très vite quand Amel et Aris prirent part au combat d'oreiller. Après vingt bonnes minutes et des plumes partout. Le groupe d'amis ne formait plus qu'un gros tas de bras et de jambes sur le sol, vu qu'ils étaient l'un sur l'autre. Leur fou rire collectif commençait à se calmer quand Aristote s'écria.

 _« QUE CELUI QUI M'A TOUCHE LA BITE SE DENNONCE. Sauf si c'est toi, Amélia, love. »_

Et il lui fit un clin d'œil. Les rires repartirent donc de plus belle avant que la dite Amélia ne réplique.

 _« Ah parce que, tu en as une ? »_


End file.
